


Rehabilitation

by tractor_of_death



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tractor_of_death/pseuds/tractor_of_death
Summary: Маленькая зарисовка о том, как Грейвз отходит от плена у Гриндевальда.Арт по ней прикладываю к тексту.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Migraine_Sky и Шшн за вычитку, без вас бы я не справилась)

Реабилитация. Тебя насильно запирают дома, не дают работать, и ты, меряешь шагами дом, как хищник в клетке. Ярость кипит внутри, и сдерживание ее требует больших затрат внутренних ресурсов. Медитации не помогают, алкоголь только усугубляет положение. Хуже регулярных посещений бывших подопечных только плотное кольцо из отражающих поверхностей, с которых, стоит взгляду на них остановиться, на тебя смотрит это самое лицо.

Персиваль идет умыться, и на матовой поверхности латунного крана он видит нечеткий силуэт своего лица. Надо бы побриться, но это значит, что нужно смотреть в зеркало, которое сейчас прикрыто полотенцем. Просить кого-то побрить его – унизительно, он не должен показывать, что был сломлен, ведь разве в праве он тогда будет требовать подчинения от своих авроров? Грейвз собирается с духом, вздыхает и сдергивает полотенце. Трехдневная щетина покрывала его щеки, но это не сделало его лицо менее похожим на того человека, что пытал его в подвале.

Грейвз зачарованно пялится в собственные черные глаза, он немного постарел, глаза ввалились, а морщины стали более явными. Нет, это не так уж сложно, Перси, давай. Он нагибается к шкафчику под раковиной, чтобы достать свой набор для бритья, и не обнаруживает его там. Домовик убрал подальше от нестабильного хозяина все острые предметы. Ярость поднимается в Персивале красной волной, и он старается это контролировать. Кончики пальцев покалывает; он сжимает руки в кулаки, стараясь вдыхать и выдыхать на счет, но это не срабатывает.

Грейвз сгибается пополам, скрещивая руки на груди, чтобы удержать этот поток бушующей красной энергии внутри, и орет, что есть сил, не справляясь. Он резко выпрямляется, натыкается на свое отражение в зеркале, не думая о последствиях, бьет кулаком в стекло. Рама дребезжит, но удар выдерживает; он злится еще больше и бьет сильнее. В миг время словно превращается в вязкую жижу, он отчетливо видит как медленно его кулак входит в блестящую поверхность, как продавливается поверхность и по его отражению расползается паутина трещин, видит, как медленно разлетается зеркальная, мерцающая пыль и капельки крови. Паутина становится плотнее, и лица его уже не видно. Время вдруг приходит в свое привычное русло, осколки падают на тумбу с оглушительным звоном. Персиваль стоит над раковиной, полной битого стекла, с разбитой рукой, его все трясет от ярости, и он смотрит в пустую раму, где было закреплено зеркало. Опускает взгляд, с ужасом обнаруживая тысячу отражений в осколках. Боли нет, ее выместили пульсирующая ярость на пару с первобытным страхом. Ему кажется, что единственный шанс перестать быть тем человеком это убрать это лицо со своей головы. Он хватает самый большой осколок, и ни секунды не сомневаясь, оттягивает в сторону щеку, словно собирается побриться и загоняет стеклянный треугольник под кожу. Боль тупая и какая-то незначительная, но кожа и мышца щеки сопротивляются. Ему казалось, что это будет проще, он прикладывает больше сил, режет, тянет выше, наискосок, к носу. Руки стали скользкие от крови, рубашка безнадежно испорчена.

 

Тина мнется на пороге поместья Грейвза, она стучится уже минут десять, но хозяин не торопится ей открыть. Наконец, притворяется дверь, и на нее смотрит старый лопоухий домовик, одетый в наволочку, испачканную кровью:

\- Скорее, остановите хозяина! – хрипло просит он, потрясая огромной головой, что уши его начинают комично шевелиться.

Тина врывается в дом, обнаруживает мистера Грейвза, сидящего на коленях, сотрясаемого крупной дрожью.

\- Я – это не он. Больше не он! – сипло повторяет он, поднимает на нее осоловелый взгляд и кривит рот в безумной улыбке.

У Тины нет слов, она аврор, и ее шеф в беде, она крепко сжимает его плечо и аппарирует в госпиталь.

 

Через сутки Персиваль очнется в белоснежной палате, на тумбе будет стоять букет из васильков. Он прижимает ладонь к щеке, обнаружит, что щетины нет, швов и шрама тоже. В палате нет зеркал, но он находит свое отражение в окне. На него смотрит усталый, взъерошенный Персиваль Грейвз, директор департамента магической безопасности, аврор, и Геллерт Гриндевальд, единственный человек, что смог сломать его.

 


End file.
